Lucifer
Few names inspire both dread, awe, fear and shame as the name of Lucifer does. A bitter taste in the mouths of all Celestials, and a note of warped hope for all Infernals, Lucifer is the leader of the Horde and Master of Hell. He is the chief antagonist in the overall paradigm of the Adepts of God and is the embodiment of all they stand against. AKA: Satan. Legion: Dark Legion. Facts: -Lucifer, known previously as the Morning Star, the Light Bringer, Son of the Dawn, and Closest to the Divine, now carries the Titles of Satan, Betrayer, and the Accuser. The general story of Lucifer is well known: that he was chief among the Angels (more likely than not, he was actually chief of the Archangels, not the Powers That Be). -Lucifer was once a member of the Order of Archangels and Archangel of Legion Princeps. He is now the head of the Order of Fallen, the commander of the Black Legion and King of Hell. -Lucifer is not a true Demon, he is still an Angel despite his fallen state. However, he has adopted the nature of Infernals to the point where the question of where the Angel ends and the Demon begins is moot. -When Lucifer fell from Heaven, it is believed that roughly a third of the then Heavenly Host fell with him in rebellion. -Lucifer is renowned for both his individual power and intelligence. He is a tactical genius as well as a charismatic leader. Lucifer also shares, like his brother Angel Gabriel, a great oratory power and is often able to overcome people with the power of his presence and arguments. -Lucifer's specific powers revolve around the general concept of Evil. He can induce powerful feelings of temptation and has all the abilities of Infernals (possession, Black Magick mastery, etc.). This is in addition to his natural powers as an Archangel. -Lucifer has only grown more powerful since his fall. He can separate himself into individual Avatars, allowing him to send out smaller splinters of his being into the Omniverse to further his plans. -Lucifer is probably the most powerful adversary an Adept could face. Realistically speaking, when Lucifer is used in a story he cannot be out-and-out beaten in a fight, only driven off by calling upon an equal or greater power (ie, God or the Powers That Be). -Lucifer's physical form is chained in Cocytus, although he is able to operate through his Avatars out in the Omniverse. -Lucifer is the father of the Antichrist. -Critics of Lucifer have pointed out the inherent hypocrisy of Lucifer being hailed as a great liberator, and yet reigning over Infernals as the King of Hell. Advocates have countered that he is an elected leader, or that his reign is symbolic, although these explanations pale when faced with the fact that Lucifer does indeed rule over all Infernals with an iron-fist. Angel of Knowledge: Before his fall from grace, Lucifer was the Light-Bringer, the Angel of Light and Knowledge. It fell to him to oversee the illumination of minds and instill in lesser races a hunger for knowledge. Lucifer was rumored to, and still does, scour the far reaches of the Omniverse in search of discovery. But now his search has a dark and sinister meaning to it... Luciferianism: Luciferianism is different from what is traditionally referred as 'Satanism,' Satanism accepts Lucifer in his role as Satan and seeks to revel in evil, or at least in the letting go of traditional moral discipline and taboos. Luciferianism, however, posits that Lucifer is actually an agent of truth and liberty, or at least is not the comic-book style villain he is often portrayed as. Luciferianism itself is divided into several different camps based on their own explanation for how Lucifer betrayed God (if indeed he has...). One school of thought, and probably the most outspoken, believes that God is actually a tyrannical cosmic overlord and Lucifer rebelled in the name of Freedom. After falling from Heaven, Lucifer took pity on the naked apes he found in Eden and taught them Sin so they could be free from the thought-control of Yahweh. Another major school of Luciferists teaches that Lucifer never betrayed anyone - he was following orders the entire time! God wanted Lucifer to fall to Hell where he could ascend to become King of Hell and leader of the Forces of Darkness. If true, instead of being the Betrayer, Lucifer would in reality be the most Loyalist Angel of all time? This second school of thought also theorizes that the Darkness itself may or may not be partially sentient. After all, they ask, who was King of Hell before Lucifer? They believe that God sent Lucifer down into Hell so that the Darkness would not gain full sentience and achieve its maximum power. Another school of thought sees Lucifer not as the evil boogeyman hiding under the bed but simply a force of nature. At the end of the day, Lucifer is, essentially, a jailer, a position someone has to fulfill. Whether or not he is loyal to God is often left unanswered or ignored by this camp, instead they stress that Lucifer is serving a needed function by keeping all the evil souls in existence under lock-and-key. Luciferian Lore: References: -http://www.allaboutgod.com/story-of-lucifer.htm -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lucifer -http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Lucifer -http://lucifer.wikia.com/wiki/Lucifer_Morningstar Video: Category:Celestial Category:Infernal Category:Lords of the Pit